Beetle Adventure Racing!/The Untold Content?/Misc.
Intro 320px|right There is an intro section at value FFFFFFFF, but it isn't used. If it loads as the first intro section, it shows a shot of INTRO1 at the bridge. However, it instantly ends, like any other known intro section that is told not to play (some even freeze the game). Addresses When doing certain actions in HSV Adventure Racing!, the game stops running altogether (in other words, the music doesn't continue playing after the game freezes). If you reset the game in an emulator, a crash debugger? screen will show for a split second then disappear. It contains unknown addresses related to the action the player executed. What is known is that they change depending on the action: File:HSVCrashDebuggerRaceNONECoveredBottom0.png|Happened once when trying to start a race on NONE Credits The credits is just a non-skippable demo with lots of text, meaning it is hardcoded to only display the six main tracks. However, it only plays at the end of Pro Circuit (Metro Madness) and Bonus Circuit (Wicked Woods), meaning that Novice Circuit (Inferno Isle) and Advanced Circuit (Sunset Sands) never play it, because they're not supposed to. Additionally, Coventry Cove and Mount Mayhem can also display it, but never by normal means. File:BeetleCoventryCoveCredits.png|Coventry Cove File:BeetleMountMayhemCredits.png|Mount Mayhem File:BeetleInfernoIsleCredits.png|Inferno Isle File:BeetleSunsetSandsCredits.png|Sunset Sands Misc. Invalid colors 320px|right Playing with the AI on some normally inaccessible difficulties can result into several or all of them to use colors called "invalid" by the game. Another possibility is the game freezing when it attempts to display the names of these kind of colors. Game freezes Trying to open a certain viewer on a certain track will freeze the game for some reason: * Trying to enter the car model viewer most of the time will hang the game. * Trying to enter the model viewer while the current track is Sunset Sands or Wicked Woods will freeze the game after the music starts playing. Profile viewer 320px|right Entering the profile viewer with the track value set to 08 (and the game is forced to) will load the track data for Sunset Sands. This also works for INTRO4 (1E). Loading any other track like this in the profile viewer only loads objects that don't initially belong to the track model. Victory ceremony 320px|right|10 (DERBY) The track set by default on this screen is (FINISH), but it can be changed. Note that some tracks look slightly different (see more here). One Player menu with a different camera angle 320px|right If the player uses the GameShark code and then selects either Full Grid or Duel, the voice clips for both respective options will play, but the player will be sent to the One Player menu, albeit with a different camera angle before changing back to normal. Cheats Horn 320px|right In the game, Special 250 (hex: ) is the highest slot available for use once the cheat is unlocked. Using GameShark code 8002CC9B 00?? to go beyond reveals that slots exist for Special 251 (hex: ) through Special 255 (hex: ). Nothing is assigned to them, so if you highlight the cheat, the game will freeze if the value is set to at least . Name entry Hidden character If the currently selected character is FFFFFFFF, none of the characters will be highlighted on the screen. However, unlike other hidden characters, you actually get something that's visible, but it is a character you can't enter. The explanation is as follows: Characters with diacritics (è and ö) can't be entered for whatever reason, so is lowercase characters. However, this character acts differently than any other character: it appears as è in the name entry screen but it changes to ö when the player results are shown. In the Japanese version, this same character is changed to ン N, but doesn't change during the player results. In the Australian version the character doesn't render anything at all, not even during the player results. Every track but the main tracks Track identification 320px|right 320px|right When a track is loaded, a "transparent black box" appears on the screen, telling the player which track he/she is on, the difficulty and the record time. All six main tracks have their own track identification, which they also use. For all other tracks, they do not have their own track identification and instead uses Coventry Cove's (since Coventry Cove is the track set by default in the game). This also affects INTRO1, but since it is just the intro track counterpart of Coventry Cove, someone might think it is not affected, even though it already is.